Words for SxC!
by MonstaWolf
Summary: Gimme words for SxC shorts! More details in first chapter (which, by the way, is not a chapter, but the real description).
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I'm gonna be doing a thing where people give me words and I make short little SxC scene out of it! Use meaningful words, I won't accept stuff like 'it' or 'the.' It can be words like 'brush,' or 'hiccups.' I will try to accept each and every one and give the word picker creds. Knock yerselves out! Yes, each user can have multiple words.

~MonstaWolf


	2. Chapter 2

SxC shorts

Well everyone, here they are!

King

Suggested by: Guest

"Hey, Spyro, do you know if you can get me some orange juice?"

Cynder was sick, and Spyro had been cautious and made sure she stayed in bed until she got better. "Sure, Cynder." He went downstairs, poured some orange juice. He brought it back up to Cynder's room, and watched as she drank it. She gave him the cup, and just as he was going to walk out of the bedroom, Cynder asked, "Do you know if I can have some toast as well? I'm kind of hungry."

Spyro turned around and said, "Okay, your majesty."

Cynder, figuring out that she may have pushed too far, said, "Oh Spyro, you know I can only be queen if you're the king. Now come here."

Hiccups

Suggested by: Guest

"HAHAHASpyroHAHAstopHAHAHAticklingHAHAHAHAmeHAHAHA *Hic* HAHA *Hic*"

Spyro had been tickling Cynder because she woke him up at a time that was too early for him, and this was her 'punishment.'

"Thank you, *hic* Spyro." Cynder suddenly started hiccuping like crazy, falling onto the floor in a fit of hiccups. This caused Spyro to begin laughing like crazy. "It's not *hic* funny!"

"Yes, it kind of is." He continued to laugh some more.

After awhile it became less funny, so Spyro said, "Hey, I know the secret to getting rid of hiccups."

"Can you *hic* tell me!?"

"Sure, after a quick nap."

Fishing

Suggested by: Guest

Spyro and Cynder were out fishing as they needed more than their usual fruit and wheat stuff. They didn't know how to use fishing poles like the cheetahs, so instead they would stick their paws into the water, and hook fish with their claws. "Hey," Spyro looked over at Cynder. "I used to be a master at this! He stuck his paw in the water, but accidentally sent all his weight to the front of his body, causing him to fall into the water. Cynder burst out into laughter.

"Master fisher, eh? More like master fish. Don't worry though, that's why you're the only fish in the sea for me." With that, she jumped in with him, and landed a kiss on his forehead.

Forgiveness

Suggested by: htffan951

"Cynder, please forgive me. I swear, I didn't know that was something special to you. Otherwise, you know I would have kept it."

Spyro had found a cool-looking stone outside the temple a few hours ago. It seemed like it was placed aside, but Spyro never took it into consideration. Like with most rocks, he picked it up, and threw it as far as he could just to test his strength. When it hit the ground, it smashed to pieces. Little did he know that the rock had been passed down for generations in Cynder's family.

"If you want forgiveness, you'll have to beg for it." Spyro got on his knees, and said,

"Please, I beg for your forgiveness." This only made Cynder laugh, which made Spyro confused.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you fell for it. I don't care about that stupid rock! Come here, you."

Spyro stood up and fell into Cynder's embrace.

Kids

Suggested by: Dragon warriors

"So, how many we talkin, 10?"

"NO!"

"9?"

"NO!"

"How many then?"

"As many as I can reproduce!"

Spyro climbed into bed next to Cynder, and hugged her. She fell into it, and liked it, until she felt Spyro feeling around her belly.

"Stop it."

Spyro smirked. "You're not expecting kids yet, are you?"

"No, not just yet, Spyro. Not yet."

Tag

Suggested by: Guest

"Tag, you're it!"

"Unh…?"

"Spyro, it's tag; you're it! Get out of bed!"

"Too tired…"

"Come on, if you can tag me, you'll get a surprise!"

"Fine." Spyro dragged himself out of bed, yawned, stretched, and chased after Cynder. She was faster than him, so she had to eventually let him tag her.

"Okay, I tagged you, what do I get in return?"

"This." She wrapped herself around him, and they began sharing a passionate kiss.

Snore

Suggested by: Guest

*Snore… snore…*

It was midnight and Cynder couldn't sleep due to Spyro's snoring. She had tried putting pillows around her head, and had tried waking Spyro up, but he sleeps like a rock. She then remembered a trick that she heard somewhere she could not recall; but she didn't care. She took one of her pillows and slipped it under Spyro's head, elevating it. He stopped snoring, for now. Cynder was just happy he had stopped, and soon fell asleep.

Nickname

Suggested by: Guest

"So, Cyn, you wanna-"

"Cyn? Where'd you come up with that nickname, Spy?" Spyro smiled as Cynder caught on with where he was going.

"I don't know, I just thought of it. Now, I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk?"

"Sure, my Purple Savior." The two walked out of the temple.

Love

Suggested by: Dragon-Uprising

Cynder awoke at her normal wake time of 7:00. Spyro normally didn't wake until around 10:00, so she always has time to herself in the morning. Although this time, she turned to see Spyro slowly moving around in his sleep. He was mumbling words Cynder could not understand. At one point, she heard Spyro whisper "Love… Cynder… I…" in his sleep. She giggled, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and walked out of the room.

Sadness

Suggested by: Dragon-Uprising

When Spyro flew back home, she found Cynder sitting on the floor, crying. "Spyro," she said, "is it true that you don't love me anymore?" Spyro went over to comfort her.

"Of course I love you. Why, where'd you hear that?"

"I love you too." Spyro didn't bother asking the question again. The two dragons just sat together and said nothing more.

Solitude

Suggested by: Dragon-Uprising

Ever since Cynder asked that question, Spyro had been tending to her a lot more than usual. Eventually she got sick of seeing Spyro like this and said, "Spyro, don't worry about me, go hang out with your friends or something." After a bit of bickering, she was able to get Spyro out of the house. An hour later, she began to feel lonely. She looked out the window and sighed, "I wonder when he's coming back. I miss him." A few hours later, Spyro came back to see Cynder sitting at the door of the temple. "Hi, Cynder, how long have you been-"

"Hi, Spyro. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

If you guys have any more, tell me.

~MonstaWolf


	3. Chapter 3

SxC shorts 2 (Rayrudan scroll to bottom!)

This is the last time I do this.

Prankster

Suggested by: htffan951

"Cynder!"

Spyro rushed in, with a panicked look on his face. This was the most panicked Cynder had seen Spyro in ages. "Cynder, is it true that you're gravid!?"

"No, why?"

"But Sparx told me… Sparx!"

"Haha, that little prankster hot you good!"

Sigh

Suggested by: Guest

Sparx had some new, rather lame jokes he wanted to try on Spyro and Cynder. The two dragons seemed bored (or at least to Sparx), just sitting by each other, looking out a window. He flew over so he was in-between the two, and said, "Hey, you guys wanna hear a joke?"

Spyro turned to him and said, "Sure, Sparx, what?"

"What did the ghost say to the wall?"

"What, Sparx?"

"Don't worry, I'm just passing through!" Sparx burst into fits of laughter, while Spyro and Cynder let out a long sigh of annoyance. "Don't worry," Sparx assured, "I've got plenty more where that came from!"

Look

Suggested by: Guest

Cynder was cooking dinner for the two dragons, and was unaware of Spyro's presence. The Purple Dragon couldn't help doing what he was doing. He was even unaware of it. He had been staring at Cynder, mainly below her head. When Cynder turned around, she saw what Spyro was doing. The look on his face told it all. "Spyro…?"

Spyro shook himself and said, "Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I… uh… was trying to see what you were cooking."

"If you really want to know, it's meatloaf. But that's not what you were doing. I know what you were doing." She cracked a grin. "Now come here, my little sneak." Spyro walked over, Cynder opened her arms, and he fell into her embrace.

Sweet

Suggested by: Guest

"Hey, Cynder!" Spyro touched down at the temple door.

"Hey, Spyro!"

"Guess what's in my hands?"

"I don't know, what?"

"I brought home a treat."

"Candy?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Spyro opened up his paws. There were four pieces of candy in his hands, two for each dragon. Spyro unwrapped and ate his share while Cynder took her time. "Are they sweet?"

"Yeah," Spyro replied, "but not as sweet as you."

Darkness

Suggested by: The1upguy

For the past few days, Cynder had been beating herself up (not literally) for the things she had done when she was influenced by the darkness. Spyro had been trying to comfort her, but it didn't appear to be working.

Cynder would never talk to him before they fell asleep anymore.

The two hadn't shared a kiss in ages.

Spyro's heart was slowly breaking.

One day, on one last final attempt to comfort her, he said, "Cynder. You couldn't control yourself under the influence of the darkness. Remember when I turned dark for a minute or two? I couldn't control Myself. It could happen to anyone. It's just the coincidence that Malefor picked up the wrong egg. Believe it or not, in Malefor's mind I was supposed to be in your place. But inst-" Spyro hushed when a finger went over his lips. Cynder had a smirk on her face. She moved her finger and tackled Spyro onto the couch.

Training

Suggested by: Guest

"Hey, Cynder, you wanna go train? I feel like it's been awhile."

"Spyro, first of all, it's ten in the morning, and you just woke up. You need some breakfast. Second of all, we trained yesterday."

"Aww, please?"

"No."

"Please…"

"Not right now."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Cynder let out a long sigh and said, "Fine. Go get the training room set, and call me down when it's ready." When he was gone, she whispered to herself, "That should keel him occupied for a-"

"Ready!"

"Coming!"

When Cynder came down to the training room, she found everything to be pushed to the side and Spyro in the middle.

"I thought you said it was ready?"

"It is."

"Oh, so you want a duel, huh?"

Spyro smirked. "You know me so well." Both dragons got into their fighting positions. They tucked their claws away as best they could. The two circled each other, while Cynder made faces to distract Spyro so she could easily have the first hit.

KO

Suggested by: Guest

Spyro was training all be himself, using one of the bots, while Cynder looked outside the window, waiting for a package from the cheetah village. Spyro set the bot to the hardest difficulty it could go to, and set it to three seconds on the ground for either of them meant round over. He pressed the go button and backed up.

The machine burst to life. It immediately began circling Spyro, as if it were a real opponent. Spyro had been warned by the bots' creator not to set it to this difficulty. Spyro forgot tgis warning, or rather chose to forget it. The robot came over to Spyro and began slap-punching him. Spyro began to feel a bit of pain, and then felt one blow to the head and everything went pitch black. The bot detected pain and shut down. It had an alert on it's LCD screen that said two letters: KO.

Spyro awoke to find himself in bed with his head propped up by a pillow and a glass of water by his side. Cynder walked in carrying a package and said, "Oh, good, you're awake."

"What happened?"

"You set one of the training bots to the hardest difficulty and it knocked you out."

"Oh."

"Yeah… so, I'm gonna want you to stay in bed for awhile."

"Yeah, that won't be so hard. So, what was in that package, anyway?"

"Candy."

"Can I have some?"

"Let me rephrase that. There used to be candy."

Okay, so Rayrudan challenged me to use 5 words and a name in one short story. The list:

Race

Lake

Forest

Village

Ignitus

Okay, this is gonna be cheap, but here goes!

"Hey, Spyro, wanna race?" Cynder asked in a playful sort of way.

"Sure, where to?" The now smiling Purple Dragon asked.

"The cheetah village where Hunter lives."

"Okay. Three, two one-"

"Wait! No flying. I hurt my wing earlier. Besides, it would be nice to go through the forest instead of over it for once."

"Please don't tell me the lake is part of the route."

"Oh, don't worry, you only have to go in it if you wanna win." She giggled when she saw Spyro's face after that remark.

"So, when do we-"

"Now!" Cynder took off. It took Spyro a few seconds to register what had happened, and he took off, too.

Cynder got to the village first, and she ended up laying down in her long wait for Spyro. After awhile, she decided something was up and went backwards through the route. Realizing what most likely happened, she flew straight towards the lake. But instead of finding Spyro trying to go around it, she found him sitting at the edge of the lake, staring into the water. She touched down next to him and sat down. "Spyro… what's wrong?"

"It's just… I remember that back when we were taking a break from fighting, Ignitus and I used to come down here and go fishing."

"We all miss him, Spyro, but we all have to let go at some point. Don't you think Ignitus would want you to live your life happily?"

Spyro sniffled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." The two did a comforting hug that they wish could last forever.

I'm not accepting words for awhile guys… but maybe sometime in the future ;D

~MonstaWolf


End file.
